Eternal Legend
by Maannga
Summary: In a world Link believes is perfect, he finds himself faced with doubts about his king. Farore claims he's a great hero, but Tetra cannot stand a child of traitors. Link must destroy his original loyalty to his king and face discrimination with no choice


**Hello new readers, old readers, and everyone else. This is my newest, and hopefully longest story I have created. I hope you enjoy this. By the way, I hate to ask, but please review. I really need to know if I am wasting my time on this or not, because this story is going to take awhile. If I have at least five people reading chapter one, chapter 2 will be up within a week.**

* * *

><p><em> Prologue<em>

Link had not seen the arrow released. All his focus was on Zelda, her tear-stained face twisted with horror as she reached out to him, screaming for help. Link was reaching for her when he felt a sharp, hot pain rip through his war-scarred body. _How…_Link thought as he fell, watching the forest consume his wife, _did this happen?_

* * *

><p>It was a calm beautiful day. The wind stirred through the forest of leaves, a melody of queit rustling filled the stirring air. The sunlight was warm and welcoming, a show of rays shone through the canopy of the treetops. A few birds chirped, but the forest was hushed, silent and calm with an eerie sense of hidden secrets, of watchful eyes that could not be seen, and sharp ears that heard what should not be heard.<p>

The wind picked up, and the trees rusled louder. Nesting birds suddenly took flight, and the air was filled with sudden noise that the sensitive Zelda heard.

"What was that?" Zelda gasped, sitting upright, her head jerking back and forth looking for the source of her concern. Her rigid body was tense with fear, and she felt her muscles prepare to run. Link was laying next to her, and did not stir; he sighed with calm, and reached up to stroke her arm.

"Nothing, my love. Only the wind blowing through the trees. We are safe here," he soothed lullingly, half singing in a calming way. Zelda relaxed, leaning back against the strong trunk of the tree. She looked up through the leaves of the canopy above her. The sun had reached it's peak, and had begun it's slow decent back down to earth for a night's rest. The canopy created a cool shadow of comfort, allowing small amounts of sunlight through the thick leaves.

Her husband opened his eyes, and he glanced up at her to smile. She smiled back, remembering the first time she fell in love with him. It was his eyes that had captured her, a deep sea of perfect blue, wild and untamed. But his smile was gentle and calm, and she knew that everytime she needed him, that gentle smile will be there to comfort her.

He noticed her staring, and blushed a deep crimson. "What? Is there something on my face?"

She laughed, and brushed away a pretend leaf on his cheek. "Just a leaf, Link." He looked around, searching for the leaf she claimed had fallen on his face. She giggled to herself, watching his face grow confused. She stopped suddenly when she felt a kick in her stomach.

"Urg," she groaned, leaning over in surprise. Link jumped up instantly, his hand flew to her stomach.

"What? What's wrong? It isn't time yet, is it? No, it can't be, our last child wasn't born this early. Oh no, don't tell me…" Link freaked, completely consumed with worry.

"Link," she tried to calm.

"Don't worry, Zelda, hang in there…"

"Link! It's ok, the baby just kicked," she told him, patting his arm. Link looked at her blankly before the news settled in.

"Oh. Oh, then good," he breathed in deeply, still slightly shaking with concern. He leaned back against the tree, his full attention on the baby Zelda carried.

Zelda laughed again, and leaned her head against Link. He smiled, and leaned against her, both enjoying each other's company, their calm and jumpy moments.

"I wonder if it's a boy," Link wondered outloud.

Zelda listened silently for a moment, allowing herself to breath softly. "No, it's a girl."

"How do you know?"

"I just know. I can hear her sing."

Link laughed, and placed a hand gently over his wife's womb. He laid his head on her shoulder, taking in her scent and smiling softly. "Boy or girl, it doesn't matter. I can't wait to meet you, little one."

"And I know she can't wait to meet you. You are going to be an amazing father to her. You're doing an amazing job with our son," Zelda said, wrapping her fingers around his. Link sat in silence, regarding her last statement.

"No, I'm not. I am always away, and I am not there to teach him. How can I be a great father when he asks me who I am?" Link asked. Zelda hit him on the head.

"Ow!"

"Ow is right! You are doing the most amazing job in the world, rebeling against the evil king who dares to say he owns the crown. For shame! You are fighting so that you can be there for our son and future child when we do not have to live in fear!"

Link, shocked, looked his wife with awe and pride. It was moments like this that remind Link why he married his strong wife, and it made him feel like the luckiest man in the world. "I'm sorry, it's just…"

"It's hard not being there now, but I know you will be there in our son's and daughter's most dire times," Zelda informed him, kissing him gently on the cheek. "Just like you were for me."

Link smiled. "Thank you."

They sat in silence and closed their eyes, allowing the breeze brush against them gently. The trees whispered silently to each other, jealous of a love they could never comprehend, only stay earthbound and watch, sheltering the two from the peeking sun. Their hands were closed gently around the other, feeling the pulse of each other until their heart were in synch, and together their hearts beat as one.

The bushes rustled in the forest, and heavy footsteps of deer crushed the undergrowth. Zelda opened her eyes to listen. More birds took flight, squaking in fear, and Zelda watched as a nearby hare stopped suddenly, nose twiching with concern. She watched as it stood motionless, as if judging the situation, before turning and running into the shadows, deep into the forest. Zelda lifted her head, listening hard. What has gotten the animals in such a stir?

She heard what they heard.

Suddenly, Zelda shoot up, looking around with instant horror. "Link, I heard it again! Something is terribly wrong!" Her face twisted with extreme terror.

Link jumped up just as quickly. "Zelda, I don't…"

"Link, something is wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong!" Zelda panicked, her hands wringing each other hard until they turned red. "Can you hear it? Don't you hear it?"

Link strained to hear, but the forest had fallen silent once more. "Darling, are you ok?"

Zelda walked back and forth, twisting on her ankles quickly, and muttering to herself inaudible words. "Not again….. no…..don't believe it…" Link began to grow extremely worried.

"Darling, I think we should go back. You need to rest," he tried, but still she paced, wringing harder, and her eyes open wide staring deep into space. "I'll carry you, please relax, I'm here…"

"NO!" Zelda suddenly screamed, covering her ears and closing her eyes. "THEY'RE DYING! SOMEONE'S DYING!"

"Zelda!" Link cried, running to her and hugging his hysterical wife. "Zelda, what is happening? Are you remembering something? It's all in the past! I'm here, love, I'm here," he hushed, holding on to her and running his fingers gently over her forehead. Her breathing was labored, and she gripped Link in fear, her fingernails digging into his skin. He took no notice.

Link looked up, and gasped in horror. Above the treetops, smoke darkened the blue sky, blackening out the sun. Link almost dropped Zelda in surprise; the village. It village was burning. Link could hear the screams now, the sobs of pain and the sound of death.

"No," Link gasped, unable to look away," there is no way… how did they find us?" The smoke rose higher in the sky, and birds circled the burning village, squaking warnings to anything that listened. Link felt his own breathing become short. He was too shocked to cry out.

Link came back to his senses when Zelda let out a huge sob. "No… my son" she cried, and Link let go of her. His son… his son was in the village. And now was in danger. Holding her so she faced him, he gave her orders. "I'm going back for him! You run into the forest, and don't look back! You hear me? Go find a place do hide, and not leave that spot! You are not to leave, understand?" he commanded. Zelda just stared.

"Zelda!" Link cried, and she nodded in response.

"Hurry," she told him. Link nodded, and turned to run. _I'm coming… please be safe. _Link prayed. He had to hurry. If anyone killed his son… no, he could not have thoughts like that.

_Dear goddesses, please keep his safe! Keep him safe! _

He had only taken a few steps when he heard a scream behind him.

"NO! YOU MONSTER, LET GO OF ME!" Link turned to see a man holding his wife, a knife pressed sharply against her throat. A loyal dog to the evil tyrant had Zelda.

"ZELDA! NO!" Link cried, turning back. His wife was about to die. She reached out to him, struggling against her attacker. Link could see the knife draw blood, and running down to the base of her neck. Her eyes glanced down at the blood, shaking with alarm.

"LET GO OF HER!" he roared, reaching for a hidden dagger kept at his belt. His hand touched the cold hilt. He was ready to pull it out…

**THUMP.** Pain. Warm blood. Silence. Link could only watch his wife be pulled into the forest, shock had silenced her as she had seen the arrow fly. Link did not turn to see the archer. All he could see was Zelda. The last thing he saw was her being taken away by another man, and there was only one word he could think of as she disappeared into the darkness.

_Zelda._

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty short, but I wanted to get to the point. Future chapters promised to enough readers, and longer chapters promised. <strong>


End file.
